


One, Two, Three

by Atsumused



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsumused/pseuds/Atsumused
Summary: You tremble as Suna moves his fingers in tandem with Osamu. “Such a good girl,” Osamu purrs, revelling in the way you whimper and squeeze around them at the words. “Gonna fill this tight little pussy up with two cocks, is that what you want?”
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 154





	One, Two, Three

“Tastes so fucking good,” Osamu murmurs, inhaling deeply and licking up to your clit. 

“Who, me or her?” Suna teases, slipping his tongue against Osamu’s, feeling you quiver as he experimentally flicks your clit, just to get a reaction out of you. They’re lying between your obscenely spread legs, working their tongues around your wet heat with long, slow licks, meeting each other in between with low groans. 

“Her, idiot.” Osamu loudly sucks on Suna’s lower lip, hands exploring the soft skin of your thighs while he pulls away for a brief moment. “But I guess you taste good too,” he mumbles. 

“You guess?” Suna laps at the slick dripping down your folds, sliding his tongue back up to tongue your clit with Osamu, his fingers holding you embarrassingly open for them. Osamu grunts in affirmation, tongue matching the speed of Suna’s strokes. 

The room fills with your sweet moans getting louder by the minute, the two of them grunting as you thread your fingers in their hair. You arch up before they bring your hips back down with strong hands. 

“Pl—please—stop—haah—too much—” 

They know you so well. Almost too well. Suna pulls away and Osamu follows suit, the two of them sitting up on their knees. Making sure you’re watching, Suna dips a finger down to your sopping wet folds and tugs Osamu close, parting his lips with the wet finger. 

Osamu eagerly licks, swirling his tongue around the calloused pad, the movements practiced and familiar as he swallows your juices down. Suna peeks down at you, hissing quietly as Osamu holds his hand still and coats it with his saliva. It’s not enough. 

You look on as Suna frowns and brings his other hand up to pull Osamu in closer, popping the finger out of his mouth. “You’ve got something right here,” he mumbles, leaning in to lick the mixture of your slick and their saliva off his chin and up to his swollen lips. 

The sight makes you change your mind immediately, sending waves of pleasure straight to your core. You can take more—want to take more, want their tongues, their lips, whatever it is that they want to give you. 

Osamu leans into his touch, tongue brushing over Suna’s lower lip before sucking it into his mouth, hands buried in Suna’s soft brown hair. He groans in response, capturing Osamu’s lips and deepening the sloppy kiss, tasting you in his mouth. 

“Did you guys forget about me?” You pout, laying back on the comfortable pillows, arms crossed around your bare tits, your knees closed to the men in front of you in protest of the lack of attention you’re being shown. 

Suna pulls away with a gentle bite to Osamu’s lip and peers down at you with dark eyes when he hears you speak up. “Osamu,” he breathes between open mouthed kisses, “thought I heard her tell us to stop, did you hear that too?” 

“Mm… yeah, I did. Why are you suddenly asking for more?”

A sly smirk playing on his lips, Suna moves to Osamu’s neck, sucking pretty dark marks into the skin as the other hisses and shivers. Suna looks down at you with a glint in his eye. “Shhh. Make her beg.” 

With lust-blown eyes, they look on expectantly, leaving you dripping and clenching after denying you any semblance of an orgasm. Suna raises an eyebrow as he palms Osamu’s growing bulge enticingly. Osamu whines at the sudden touch, grabbing onto your knee to ground himself. “You’re not going to listen to your own boyfriends? Don’t want us, huh?”

Swallowing hard, you lick your lips, ears full of Suna slurping exaggerated wet kisses into Osamu’s neck, helplessly watching his cock swell in his boxers under Suna’s touch. 

Your mind wanders to the familiar shape of Osamu’s cock in your hand, how it feels swelling and hardening under your touch, how good his precum tastes, how his abs flex when you give him that initial lick. Fuck. 

It’s too much. Letting out an unintentionally shaky sigh, you give in. “Please…” 

Suna sucks his teeth pensively. “That’s it? Please what?” He nudges the waistband of Osamu’s boxers down, murmuring against his ear. “Take these off for me.” He removes his own, and throws them down to the floor, taking Osamu’s and tossing them down with a soft thud. “I want to hear exactly what it is that you want from us, baby.”

Osamu inches closer to Suna on his knees, mouth watering at the way his hard length twitches along his stomach in anticipation. Spitting into his hand, he slides his hand up and down Suna’s cock before gripping his own and pumping it slowly, the tip gliding against Suna’s in a way that makes him shiver. They look so good like this, both of them moaning quietly, hissing as Osamu loosely pumps them together. 

Suna ruts against Osamu’s hand for more friction, eyes narrowing down at you as his nails dig into Osamu’s shoulder. “You want these big, hard cocks inside you, baby?”

You nod longingly, watching as Osamu spits into his other hand and wraps it around him and Suna, gripping tight and rutting against his cock and tight abs, smudging their precum together. “I don’t hear begging, sweetheart,” Osamu grunts, biting his lip in concentration. 

“Please, I want you both inside me,” your whine, tracing a finger along your folds and rubbing slow circles into your clit, throbbing and needy. “Please, I need it so bad, please, please…”

Osamu gives them a few more satisfying pumps before leaning down to move your fingers out of the way, spanking your cunt, and making you cry out at the sensation. “That’s a good girl, just like that, keep going.” He continues to tap you, making you fist the bedsheets and arch up into the movements.

“Want—want you both in my pussy, please…” It feels as if you’re out of breath, watching with bleary eyes as Osamu leans down to spit on you, rubbing it into your folds. He slips a finger into you, Suna jerking himself off in the absence of Osamu’s hand, rubbing the wet tip on the way up and thrusting into his fist on the way back down. 

“Was that so difficult?” Suna mumbles, watching as Osamu buries a finger inside you, stretching you out and curling it in before adding another. You buck your hips up into his touch, craving more. 

You’re met with Suna sighing and sitting back down, carefully sliding a finger in next to Osamu’s, unmoving to allow you to accommodate the stretch. “This pretty little cunt is so greedy, baby, look at you. Look at how well you’re doing.”

The resistance fades, and you tremble as Suna moves his fingers in tandem with Osamu. “Such a good girl,” Osamu purrs, revelling in the way you whimper and squeeze around them at the words. “Gonna fill this tight little pussy up with two cocks, is that what you want?”

“P-please, please,” you babble, “please, I can’t wait anymore.”

“Alright, c’mere, little slut.” Suna slowly withdraws his fingers, shifting over to lay next to you. He leans back against his elbows, lazily pumping himself as Osamu pulls his fingers out, giving room for Suna to prep you. “Ride my cock.” 

Taking Suna is easy after the two of them stretch you out. He starts moving and pulls you down by your arms, mouthing at your neck as Osamu spreads lube over his cock, wanting it to be as painless as possible for you.

“So fucking hot,” Osamu moans, slowly jerking, watching your fluttering hole suck Suna in, squeezing him as he thrusts up into you. “You love Suna’s cock, don’t you?”

Suna thrusts sharply before you can respond. “Y-yeah—oh, fuck, Rin—” 

“Yeah? Say it again, baby,” Suna purrs into your ear. “Say my name.”

“Rin, R-Rin…” 

He slows his movements as the bed dips behind you, and you feel a large, warm hand on the small of your back. Before you can whine at the sudden change of pace, Suna latches onto your neck, sucking, his grip on your ass tightening as Osamu taps his heavy cock on your ass before slowly pushing in next to Suna. 

They’re roughly the same size, Suna slightly longer and Osamu a little thicker, but the stretch still burns. “Fuck, babe, you’re squeezing me,” Suna groans against your skin. “We’ve got you, it’s okay, ease up.”

Osamu moves in and out slowly, just barely fitting the tip in alongside Suna, rubbing your back and sighing at the tightness. “Atta girl, show us how much you can take, sweetheart.” 

“Oh my god, oh my god, yes,” you breathe, “fuck, oh my god—”

“Yeah, that’s a good girl,” Osamu coos, pushing further into you as you babble and moan, chanting out their names. They piston in and out of you, rubbing against each other. They groan praises into your ears when they finally manage to bottom out inside you, your vision starting to go white at the pressure. 

Their movements are hard, fast, and deep, plunging inside and filling you up like nothing you’ve ever experienced before. Every new thrust brings a new buzz of pleasure, making you scream out as you tremble over Suna’s body, Osamu keeping you upright with big, strong hands. 

Suna pulls off your neck, littered with dark splotches, and licks at your ear. “Gonna cum, pretty girl? I can feel it.”

“Mmm, getting so close, yeah? You want more? Say it.” Osamu grips your hips tighter, plunging in deeper, smirking at the loud grunt that Suna lets out at the action.

“Give me more, more, more,” you squeal, little gasps falling from your lips with every thrust.

“Fuck, Osamu, Slow—haah, fuck—slow down,” Suna grits, not stilling his own hips. The friction of the two of them fucking against each other while you tighten up and drip down their cocks is almost too much.

You tremble uncontrollably as the shocks surge through your body, both men pushing and pulling out of you, grinding against your fluttering walls and making you cry out. You cream around both of them, arching, panting uncontrollably and whining unintelligibly.

“Shit,” Osamu groans, looking at the mess you’ve made as he approaches his own orgasm. “So fucking messy, fuck, I’m close…”

Suna follows after you, his hips stilling, filling you up with hot ropes of cum as you gasp, feeling it jerk up inside you with every pulse. 

“So good, baby, ohh, so good,” Osamu grunts quietly, spilling inside you, painting your walls and coating Suna’s cock in milky white. 

The room fills with satisfaction, pants, and gasps as all three of you come down from your orgasms. Osamu exchanges a look with Suna as he pulls out of you, Suna steadying you as you shakily lift yourself off his cock. He carefully lowers you onto the bed, where you snuggle into the pillows, shutting your eyes for a moment, body feeling loose and exhausted. 

Usually, they’d cuddle you and kiss you, murmuring sweet words in your ears, but this time, you find them in a familiar position when you open your eyes. 

They’re holding your thighs open, licking your folds clean, and slurping up the cum that drips out of you, tongues slipping into each others’ mouths and sharing the taste. “So fucking sloppy,” Suna coos, mockingly. “Let’s clean her up well, Osamu.”


End file.
